Terra Returns
by kitty-with-a-gun
Summary: Terra escapes from her "rock". Can she be trusted? updated
1. Emerging

I do not own any Teen Titans characters.  
  
Terra awoke in a haze. She opened her eyes only to see darkness, feel cold, and hear nothing. She was confused to say the least, and tried to figure out what happened. It didn't take long before she realized she couldn't move, save for blinking. Her eyes widened. She was encased in stone! Her only means of breathing was a dinky hole near her mouth. "I must have been in a coma", she thought. She strained to remember what had happened. It hit her like a ton rocks. (-: "My...friends" She felt a tear run down her cheek. How could she have let Slade manipulate her like that? "I deserve this". She thought sadly. She remembered Beast Boy and how he made her laugh, how she loved him. She remembered Starfire, and how innocent and naive she was when it came to Earth and it's customs. She remembered the understanding she had with Raven, playing video games with Cyborg, helping Robin and the gang defeat Mumbo . She wanted her friends. "What is the point in trying to free myself", She thought, "They'll never trust me again". "Their probably doing just fine without me, anyway, why cause them more trouble"? But she was eager to see them just one last time, at least to say good bye, there was no use staying she thought. She paused, "How will I get out of here"? If only she chisel away at the rock with...something. She suddenly got an idea. "I am a rock, so I'll just raise myself and bang myself against the wall". It was well worth a try. Her eyes glowed yellow as she attempted to raise her herself. She summed up all her energy and brought herself back. With one quick movement she threw herself against the cave's wall. She felt pieces of her rock cracking. "Yes"! She thought, "One more try should do the trick". She tried again and, sure enough, the rock crumbled apart. She collapsed to the ground, not only from using her energy, but from not walking for two years.  
  
Beast Boy rummaged through his closet. His Gameboy had to be there somewhere. He came upon a cardboard box pushed in the back, filled with random stuff. His puppet replica, the lost remote, various CDs and...a heart shaped box. He felt his eyes well with tears, and a pang of remorse went through him. He and the other Titans had been searching tirelessly for a cure to save Terra from her rocky prison. He had not forgotten about her. She haunted his dreams, he heard her voice, and had countless flashbacks, he even looked away while passing her room. Out of all the Titans he had suffered the most. He hoped one day she would just walk through the doors, but it seemed hopeless. He seemed to stay happy and optimistic even though he felt so empty inside. He had to visit her. But not with the other Titans. He would wait for them to go to sleep, then he would go.  
  
Terra woke up again. "Ouch", she said. She had taken quite a fall and her whole body was sore. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stand. Again, she collapsed in a undignified heap. "What the hell",she yelled. She giggled. This was just like in Kill Bill. She remembered watching it with Beast Boy, snuggling up to him on the extra bloody parts. "Wiggle your big toe". 


	2. A rock with my name on it

Much to her surprise, Terra had quickly recovered from the effects of prolonged stillness. She could easily stand in five hours. She also could kind of limp, which was good enough for her. As most of concentration was on walking, she had hardly noticed her surroundings. She looked around, taking in all the memories of her final encounter with Slade. She knew exactly where he had stood, where she was fighting to regain control of her body, where Beast Boy was coaxing her to fight off Slade's power. She remembered everything as if she were watching it now. She looked down and she remembered something else.  
  
Beast Boy felt extremely depressed, and Starfire had noticed. "Would you like to do the "hanging out", we could in engage in the violent cinematic games I see you play with Cyborg, yes"? Beast Boy agreed, he needed to do something, anything, to get Terra off his mind for a bit. Even if it meant an unchallenging game of Mortal Combat with Star. The video games were no contest. Starfire didn't even know how to work the controls. "Dude, I like clobbered you"! Beast Boy continued to gloat, even though there were more important things on his mind. He just wanted Star to think that he was content so she would leave him alone for a while. Star gave an awkward smile and left to hang out with Robin. Beast Boy sighed. Everybody was getting along just fine. Would he ever be the same?  
  
The suit. Terra felt herself start to tear up. "NO"! She screamed. She pounded her fist against the wall in aguish. "I need to get this damned thing off", she declared. You couldn't begin to imagine her relief when the suit easily tore off her skin like tape. "When Slade lost control of me, the suit must of malfunctioned and let go of my skin". She threw the remains of the suit to the ground, and heard it crash against something metal. On the ground, next to a bouquet of dead roses, was a plaque reading "Terra, a Teen Titan, a true friend". She, yet again, cried. "They did care". She said between sobs. She needed to see them, more than anything. Maybe they really would accept her. She drew up the rock containing the plaque. She wanted to take it with her. It was a big plaque, so she decided she could float on it. "Finally, a rock with my name on it". "Oops". She blushed, she needed some clothes. "Oh, great", she said, "I don't have any thing to wear". She knew where the closest clothes donation box was, and it was already pretty dark out. She could hit it up for some clothes. She curled up not wanting to be seen. "And now, I begin my journey". She joked as she floated out of the cave.  
  
It was getting late. Everyone was starting to get ready for bed. You would think a bunch of teenagers would be staying up till one in the morning, but Robin had ordered them to go to bed at 11 to keep their powers up. He said they couldn't be tired and need to be prepared for missions. Everybody had grudgedly obliged, not doubting Robin's leadership skills. Beast Boy tried to act like himself the whole day so no one would be suspicious. He needed some serious alone time with Terra. When he was sure everybody was asleep he set out. He couldn't be seen, so he transformed himself into a fly. He flew out his open window to the sacred place where Terra stood. When he was far enough away that he wouldn't be seen by the rest Titans, he changed back to normal and ran, his heart beating the entire time. "I'm coming Terra", he whispered to himself.  
  
Terra came upon the red donation box behind Marty's Liquor store. She rummaged through it finding a XL sized man's football shirt. It was labeled Jump City Hawks in big silver and blue writing. She had watched a Hawks game with Cyborg and Beast Boy before. She giggled remembering throwing Fununs all around when they won. She put it on, and if she tried she could've probably slipped her entire lanky body through the neck. She looked quite funny in the giant t-shirt which looked like a dress on her. She laughed at herself while looking in a cracked full-body mirror that had been left in the furniture donation section. She couldn't linger much longer she had to get...home. She felt warm thinking about Titan Tower. She let a tear escape. "Terra, your going soft, crying like this". She joked to herself. "I'm coming home Beast Boy", she whispered to herself. 


	3. Where's Terra?

Third Chapter! Don't own TT blah, blah, blah...well just to clarify, Terra is two years older (she doesn't know that) The reason she woke up is because the rock was too small for her and well she had to get out of it...it doesn't have to make sense just bear with me! Lol Oh she has changed a little, she's a bit more bustier and bootylicious (Lol) but I like the idea of her being more skinny and not Barbieish like Starfire or Raven, so it's not too dramatic! Oh, those "chunks" aren't really paragraphs, there just like smashed together paragraphs because I'm too lazy to space stuff. (If you read all this I love you!) Now go! R&R please!  
  
Beast Boy took a deep breath and entered the cave. He could usually feel Terra's presence when he entered (animal instinct) but now it seemed empty. Something was wrong, but what? He ventured deep inside to where she was. He gasped and fell backwards. She was gone! He didn't know what to think. Was this some sick joke? He quickly got his answer when he saw pieces of Slade's suit in a pile where the plaque used to be. Where was the plaque? He noticed a gaping hole where it had been. "Terrraa.....", he murmured. Was she possibly alive? Was Slade alive? What...happened? He couldn't keep this to himself. She could be alive! He drew out his communicator and called Robin. Robin always had his on him. Sure enough, Robin groggily answered. "Beast Boy", "Where are you", Robin fired a million questions at his green comrade. "Robin, I have no time for questions"! Shouted Beast Boy. "Just come to Terra's cave, stat! Don't bring the others". Beast Boy flicked off the communicator.  
Robin pulled on his uniform and mask. Beast Boy wouldn't call him unless it was urgent. He was eager to find out what all the trouble was about. He snuck out quietly, making sure not to wake the other Titans. Robin had already guessed the inevitable. He just hoped that he was right.  
  
Terra knew it would take a while to get to the Tower, probably five hours. She had regained most of her strength, but still didn't have her full power. It had taken a lot of her energy to get out of the cave, for it was so deep underground. Terra was worn out, but sleep seemed out of her reach. She laid on her rock and thought about the initial reaction the Titans would have to her returning. "Raven might be a bit pissed at me, still" , Terra thought, "Hell, she's always pissed at me, not like I don't deserve it but, still." Terra let out a yawn. Maybe sleep hadn't completely eluded her. She absentmindedly told her rock to go to Titan Tower. She figured if she thought about her friends maybe it would. It didn't take long before she passed out cold. (A/N you think someone who has been sleeping for two years wouldn't need to sleep for a while).  
  
Robin hadn't been mistaken. He didn't know if he should glad or worried. He found Beast Boy, "Any clues"? He questioned. "Not really", Beast Boy replied, "she's gone without a trace. The plaque is even missing". Robin searched Beast Boy's face, it was filled with questions and it looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. "Maybe there is hope". Thought Robin. "Do you think she returned to Titan Tower"? Robin talked as if he knew Terra was alive even though he had he doubts. "It's hard to say", Beast Boy replied, "where else would she go"? Beast Boy looked down. "I don't know what to think". "Look, BB, go home and get some rest", Robin suggested. "I'll search the city for Terra". "I can't", Beast Boy said looking up with little more confidence, "I have to help you find her". "Look Beast Boy", Robin started, "what if she comes to the Tower, she'll want to see you more than anything". "Maybe your right". Beast Boy said with regained hope. Without explanation, he sped off. Robin smiled. It was good to see Beast Boy happy again. Robin knew how he tried to hide the pain, Robin was good at reading people. Robin knew from experience that he should keep his inferences to himself. Though he didn't do anything truly harmful, he couldn't help feeling partially responsible for Terra turning to Slade. If he had just kept his mouth shut about her powers this whole mess could've been avoided. Robin sighed, there was no use clinging to what could've been, he needed to find Terra. Beast Boy may not have noticed, but the rest of the Titans where suffering alongside him. Maybe not as severely, but they missed her, too (even Raven).  
  
When Terra woke up (now her third time :-D) she could see the orange sunlight peaking over the horizon. She stretched. Where was she? She looked ahead of her, the faint outline of a 'T' awaited her. She almost fell off her rock in anticipation. "What will I say"? Terra got a little nervous and thought of the worst case scenario. "They could just not trust me for a bit". Terra made up her mind that she didn't care if they hated her, she would love them anyway (especially Beast Boy), and would just have to work to regain their trust. Terra took a deep breath, she hopped of her rock unto the small island and knocked on the door. As expected Beast Boy answered.  
  
A/N oooo bum, bum , buuuuuuum! The suspense! Well kiddies you'll have to wait! Oh, I love all the positive feedback im getting from my beautiful readers! I'm sorry, I'm not getting online as much as I'd like so you'll have to wait for a bit! Sorry, tomorrow I promise to write a bunch of chapters and post them in the evening (due to online activity restrictions cough parents cough) Writer Tip: listen to music to tickle your muse, it helps me! For this particular piece I used Ashlee Simpson and No Doubt for inspiration. See if music helps you! 


	4. Was lost but now i'm found

Terra didn't say anything, she just threw her arms around Beast Boy, and they hugged in a way that would've put even Starfire to shame. Terra could've stayed in his arms for an eternity, she just needed to be held by her one true love. When they broke their embrace, all they could do was stare at each other. Beast Boy thought she was the most beautiful thing on the Earth, even with her over-sized t-shirt and dark bags under her eyes, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't looking at an angel. Terra had to stop herself from fainting when she saw Beast Boy, sure to any other girl he would seem pretty freaky, but to her, Orlando Bloom didn't even stand a chance .

"So this is what true love feels like". She thought.

For the first time in both of their lives they felt truly happy, and all of Terra's wrongdoings seemed to fade away as if they had never happened. They probably would've stood there staring for hours if the other Titans hadn't come down to see the commotion. The mixed feelings of confusion, happiness, and worry left them dumbstruck [insert cute anime expressions here] Terra had changed, but only for the better. She was taller, curvy, and her hair had grown past the small of her back. Her tremendous blue eyes seemed to reflect child-like innocence.

None of the team could stay mad at her after she risked her life to save them and the city, not now not ever. They all placed the blame on Slade, determining that she went to him for help controlling her powers, and he convinced her that the Titans hated her, and deceived her into becoming his apprentice. Whatever way it happened they were glad she was home. Starfire broke the silence.

"Terra"! She squealed, followed by one of her deadly, vice-grip hugs. It wasn't long before she was joined by the rest of the group, even Raven who wasn't much for hugging couldn't conceal her emotions.

Robin had come home from searching for Terra all night, and was quite surprised to see all the Titans in a massive group hug.

"What are you guys doing, moshing"? Robin said in an amused tone.

"Close...to...it". Said a very exuberant and out of breath Terra.

"Terra"! Robin yelled as he hopped unto the group. Robin usually keep his cool in highly emotional situations, but this was an exception. When the hugging finally ceased everybody just shot questions at Terra.

"What happened to you"?, "How did you escape"?, "How did you get here"?, and, much to her surprise"Terra I love you...".

Everybody stared at Beast Boy, they all knew he did, but never thought he'd admit it in front of everybody.

"Beast Boy, I love you too", Terra replied.

Then she did what she should've done the last time she saw him, (A/N everybody is agreeing with me right?) She leaned in and kissed him. [insert BB with giant hearts in his eyes a blush marks] This was fallowed by appropriate "awws" from the Titans. Starfire giggled, and kissed Robin. (Robin seems to turn into a fleshy puddle). Cyborg looked at Raven hopefully.

"Don't even think about it". Replied Raven. sweat drop "Enough of this 'Friends' romantic fluff", protested Raven, "Our friend Terra needs to do a little shopping".

Terra look down and blushed, remembering she was just wearing just a T-shirt.

"But what about the clothes I have here"? Terra asked.

"Umm, Terra you think your clothes from when you were thirteen would still fit"? Raven replied. Terra's eyes widened.

"Why, how old am I"?!?

"Terra, you are fifteen years of age", Starfire chimed in.

"Oh my God", Terra said in disbelief, "I was in there for two years"!

"Umm, yeah", said Robin.

"We thought we lost you", Beast Boy added.

"Obviously not", Terra giggled.

She hugged Beast Boy tightly, and turned to Raven and Starfire

"Now, about that shopping".

A/N So what did you think? I thought I'd add what little cute animations I picture they would do!Gotta love those animations! Oh spaced it more so it would look less...messy. So in the next chapter the girls take an adventure in shopping! I wonder where that will go...(please don't get mad at me if I fool around with Terra's look, it will be subtle don't worry! I just hate her shorts)! (Oh, yeah try saying Beast Boy 8 times fast)! Lol Umm also, i got a comment asking how she ate and went to the bathroom, well i presume that when your in a coma, your body shuts itself down, if not then this is fiction, and its not like people can move rocks around by thinking, or change into animals so mleh! Lol R&R if you forgot to!


	5. Terra, Starfire, and Raven's big shoppin...

Going to the mall was an all too familiar experience for Starfire, but she was quite baffled when they came upon a store called 'Victoria's Secret'.

"I'm am eager to learn her why she keeps a store a secret". Said Starfire.

Raven and Terra shrugged and fallowed Star when she bounded into the famous lingerie store.

"Oh, they have a stylish Tameranian hat", Starfire said displaying a thong on her head.

"Umm, Star, thats a thong", replied Raven.

"So you have your own name for it, wonderful"! Said Starfire gleefully.

With that she took an armful of the lacy undergarments and went up to the desk to get rung up.

"Should we tell her"? Terra whispered to Raven.

"No, this could be interesting", Raven whispered back.

Terra giggled, this was going to be more fun than she thought. After Starfire had purchased her "hats" they went to the next store, 'Charlotte Russe'. Raven cringed.

"Guys, how about I leave you here and go to Hot Topic, we can meet at the food court at about one".

They agreed, Terra knew Charlotte Russe wasn't Raven's type of store.

"You know I'm not thirteen anymore", Terra said to Starfire after Raven left, "I think it's time to update my look".

"I believe you are correct". Agreed Starfire, she looked around and spotted more thongs. "Oh look! More Tameranian hats"! Starfire exclaimed.

"Do you presume Robin would find me attractive in these hats "?

"Probably", giggled Terra all knowingly, "but I think you got enough".

"I believe you are right". Starfire Responded.

"Okay, lets get some clothes"! Terra said.

Terra went crazy, choosing more outfits than she knew what to do with.

"Okay, Star", Terra started, "I'll try on some clothes and you offer your opinion".

"I'll try my best to give you sutible advice", offered Starfire.

The first outfit was a bit to girly for Terra's taste. The next too sporty, ECT, ECT, ECT. After Terra had burned through about a dozen outfits she came upon one she loved. The top looked much like her usual one, but this had a rhinestone 'T' instead that didn't have a circle around it and was short sleeved . The pants where low-rise, tan, and flared at the bottom. She also found a tan mini skirt that looked a little bit sexier.(-; Starfire definently approved, saying it flattered her new shape (but not in those exact words).

"Yup, this is keeper", Terra announced with new found confidence. "Now I only need shoes to go with it".

Terra browsed around and selected a pair black platform flip-flops with rhinestones on the straps to accompany her "sexy" outfit, as she called it. Charlotte Ruse didn't really carry the shoes she needed for battle, so she decided she would need to look elsewhere. She went up to the counter to buy her outfits along with some comfy clothes she found, including silky rubber ducky pajama pants, a pair of unbelievably comfortable fuzzy purple slippers (A/N I'm wearing said slippers as we speak), and a bunch of loose fitting tank tops. After she had purchased her clothes, she decided that Starfire and her should go to Hot Topic and meet Raven. She also figured she could find some "fight shoes" there.

"Come on Starfire lets go meet up with Raven".

Star was eyeing those you'd-hate-to-admit-their-cute-but-they-are Uhgg boots. (Their outrageously comfortable, dido with the pricing).

"Alright", said Starfire a bit dejectedly.

Terra and Starfire where a bit tired, so lucky for them Hot Topic wasn't too far away. When they entered the store they automatically saw Raven checking out the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' merchandise.

"Salutations, friend"! Starfire exclaimed from across the store. "We found many satisfactory clothing items..."

As Raven and Starfire talked about their store finds, Terra went to the back of the store in search of shoes. At last she spied some patent leather combat boots.

"Hey, these are perfect for standing on rocks and such, plus their grungy". Terra thought out loud.

Terra still had a lot of money left so she decided to skim around the store a bit longer. She managed to snag assorted 'It's a Happy Bunny' T-shirts and a spiky belt. Terra was having so much fun shopping, she did realize how hungry she was. She called over Raven and Starfire and asked if they were hungry, too. Indeed they were.

"I'm totally ready to score at McDonald's", said Terra.

"Yes, I would enjoy possible 'scoring' at this McDonald's", replied Starfire.

As the Titans had learned during their first visit from Terra, when it came to food she didn't mess around, nor did she now. She ate as if she hadn't eaten in two years. (A/N please forgive pun). After they ate they determined that they should get home.

They all flew home with their bags on Terra's rock, (wouldn't that look cute) satisfied and happy. Terra couldn't wait to show off her new, cute clothes to Beast Boy. When they got home, Terra went to her room to change, same with Starfire, and Raven went to meditate.

Starfire shouted to Robin from her room, "Robin let my display my new 'thongs' for your viewing pleasure". Gulp  
  
A/N I thought this was a cute bit of random fluff to put in. Heehee what a great way to end a chapter. Oh, I believe cartoon characters buy their clothes in bulk considering they wear the same clothes everyday and when you see them open their closet its the same thing on each hanger. Lol R&R


	6. Bad Guys have dances ?

This is a different day, and Terra has officially merited a new look. So now you have to imagine her in tan (same color as her current shorts) low-rise flares, a black short-sleeved belly shirt with a rhinestone 'T', and patent leather black combat boots! I'm destined to make everybody an abrcrombie and fitch whore! YAY! I draw, so if and when I get a scanner or something I'll draw her and put a link so you can bask in her Terra glory! Alright! Now what you have all been waiting for...the next chapter!! Dodododo do do doooooooo!!!! R&R bitches or you'll be ftt ftt ftt ftt...CLIPPED!! (I suck).  
  
It was a extremely dull day at Titan Tower, and the team was starting to feel the effects of having a totally crime less town. Even if it was just for one day. Beast Boy pretty much did what he's always done on these days, sit on the couch playing video games nonstop while still managing to stuff Cheettos into his mouth. With nothing else to do, Terra played along with him, but, unlike Starfire, was actually beating him. After about the millionth round, the triumph of winning wasn't even appealing to her. She let out a inexhaustible sigh.

"Robin", she called, "are you sure there aren't any assignments, a cat in a tree, bubble gum in someone's hair, anything"?

"I'm afraid not", Robin answered, "there hasn't been anything all day".

Robin had been searching all over the globe for a crisis, but everything seemed to be at peace. Suddenly he got a call.

"Yes..., uh huh..., Umm okay..., we'll be right on it"? Robin hung up feeling a trifle confused.

"Omigosh", Terra said excited, "is it a mission, isn't it"? Terra was now jumping up and down happily.

"Sort of". Replied Robin, still a bit puzzled.

"How can there 'sort of' be a mission"? Asked Terra, unimpressed.

"Well, Umm, it looks as if the H.I.V.E academy is holding a dance, and we were asked to monitor it so things don't get out of hand". Robin answered.

"Hahaha", Terra laughed maniacally, "were going to chaperone villains"!

"Wait a second", Beast Boy said abandoning his video game, did I hear correctly, did you say bad guys have DANCES"?!? "Now this I gotta see"!

"Hold on guys", Robin said, "don't celebrate just yet, were going to be undercover so we have to act natural as if were going to the dance".

"Why wouldn't I celebrate", Terra said more enthusiastically than ever, I LOVE to dance, now, who will I go with"?

Terra got right next to Beast Boy had cleared her throat. Taking that as his cue, Beast Boy sprang into action. He dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand. [insert heart background and Beast Boy with French outfit and accent]

"Fairest Terra, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance"?

Terra swoons.

"I'll take that as a yes". Beast Boy said happily.

Robin smiled, now was his big chance to have a date with Starfire. Starfire had been hanging out with Raven most of the time, so Robin expected her to be in Raven's room. Sure enough, when he entered he found Raven and Starfire meditating.

"Would it be alight if I borrowed Star for a second"? Robin requested eagerly. I need to ask her something".

"Fine". said Raven slightly annoyed.

When Starfire left the room he turned to Raven.

"You know Raven, we were ordered to attend a dance, maybe you should think about finding a date". Robin winked and gestured towards Cyborg's room.

Raven blushed, but quickly covered her face with the hood of her cloak.

"I don't do dances", she replied solemnly.

"Suit yourself". Robin answered as he shut the door.

"What is it you desire to discuss, Robin"? Starfire asked in that high-pitched, endearing voice of her's.

"Well, umm, Star", Robin stammered, " you know there's gonna kind of be an , uh, dance, and , umm, what I'm trying to say it that well, we've known each other for awhile, and, umm, well I was wondering if you might by any chance...."

"Robin, do you wish for me to attend the dance as your 'date' "? Starfire finished for him.

"Umm, yeah", Robin squeaked.

"Wonderful"! Starfire exclaimed. She pecked him on the lips, and skipped back into Raven's room. To her surprise, Raven wasn't there, she was in Cyborg's room.  
  
A/N Yes it was short, but fun!!! I love to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! That way you HAVE to come back and read to find out what happens. Muahaha, first fanfics, next THE WORLD!!!! Anyway, read, review, and come back soon!


	7. Raven and Cyborg sitting in a tree

It's a beautiful, sunny, Saturday morning, and what am I doing?!? Sitting on my ass frantically writing for YOU! Lol awwww I'm completely playing! I love you guys! With that all said lets move on with the story......  
  
Starfire was confused as to why Raven would be in Cyborg's room, but she had her ideas. Terra had left her boots in Raven's room and went to retrieve them. As she walked down the hall, she was quite surprised to find Starfire with her ear pressed against Cyborg's door.

"What's up"? Questioned Terra.

"I'm not sure, but I believe Raven is asking Cyborg to the dance". Starfire replied.

"Oh, cool"! Terra exclaimed. "It's time that girl came out of her shell"!

Terra then leaped down the hall in search of the other Titans. As she saw it this was a landmark in Teen Titan history! Terra returned a few minutes later with Robin and Beast Boy. Terra and Beast Boy joined Starfire, but Robin knew better.

"Guys", Robin started, "do you seriously think you'll hear anything through 2-ply titanium"?

When he received several irritated growls he didn't press the matter any further. The door was suddenly opened and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra were all thrown to the ground.

"Chill out guys", Raven said pretty vexed, "I was just getting a pen".

"Oh, right, it takes fifteen minutes to get a lousy pen", Terra stated unimpressed.

"Exactly", answered Raven in a smart-assed tone.

Cyborg walked into the hall and called after Raven, "So what time is the dance again"?

Raven gave him a death glare for blowing her cover.

"Eight", she mumbled and proceeded to slam her door.

"Hey", Terra yelled at her door, "I never got my boots"!

Raven partially opened her door and tossed Terra's boots at their owner.

"Touchy", Terra murmured. "What's with Raven and not being a normal teenage girl"?

"I guess it's what comes with having deadly super powers", Answered Beast Boy.

"Whatever". Terra said as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon Starfire, we need to go dress shopping".

"Bye Beast Boy", Terra said lovingly and kissed him.

"Farewell Robin", Starfire said, doing to the same as Terra.

After they left, Beast Boy turned to Robin and said, "That is gonna keep me happy all day".

"Same here", Robin agreed.

Raven was confused, everybody knew. She sighed, she really liked Cyborg, but the idea of having a 'boyfriend' scared her a little. Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door.

"Who is it", she asked her anonymous visitor.

"It's me, Cyborg", he called back.

"Come in", Raven said as she fixed her hair. "What am I doing"? She thought.

"Raven, are you alright"? He questioned.

"I don't know", she replied honestly, "it just seems everybody wants us to hook up, and I don't feel ready to."

"Look, Raven", Cyborg started, "you don't have to feel rushed into anything." "Besides, were just two friends going to a dance together, and it will stay that way if you want it to".

"I guess your right", Raven agreed. Cyborg got up to go when Raven stopped him.

"Cyborg"?

"Yeah, Raven?.

"Thanks".

"Anytime". Cyborg smiled and walked out the door.

After Cyborg left Raven went into deep meditation to focus her energy, her life was getting more strange each minute.

Terra and Raven were having a blast searching for a dress.

"We should pick something up for Raven", Terra said, she felt a bit guilty. " I know Hot Topic carries gothish looking dresses ."

"Magnificent"! Starfire said happily. "We shall find her a beautifully dark dress"!

Terra and Starfire had already selected their dresses. Terra had found a wine-colored strapless 'puffy' dress that went to the knees, and had a pink sash in the middle. She paired it with pink high-heeled sandals. Starfire had chosen a sparkly lilac floor-length dress that had two star cutouts on the sides. She picked silver high-heeled sandals, with faux diamonds on the straps. They both looked gorgeous in their gowns, and didn't doubt it for a minute. Now, their current situation was finding the perfect dress for Raven.

When they entered Hot Topic it was more sweaty and crowded then ever. (A/N if you've ever been to HT you know exactly what I'm talking about) The rock music playing was so loud Terra couldn't even hear herself think. As Starfire and her squeezed into the tiny aisles they couldn't help but notice a saleslady with her neck pierced. She approached them asking if they needed help finding anything.

"Umm, yeah", Terra answered, "were looking for a formal gothic dress".

"Right this way, please", the lady directed.

They were lead to the back of the store were an array of punk and Gothic-Lolita dresses were on display.

"These are our formal dresses", the clerk said, "if you need any help just ask me".

"Thank-you for your services", Starfire yelled to her.

"No prob.", the lady called back.

"Ok, Ravens a size three...", Terra mumbled as she thumbed through the dress rack. "Ah Ha"! Terra exclaimed.

Terra drew out a black velvet floor length dress with a corset that started under the chest, and worked it's way to the lower thigh. The corset ribbons were a dark navy blue, the exact same color as Raven's cloak.

"It's the apodeme of perfect"! Exclaimed Starfire.

"Absolutely". Terra agreed.

"As for the shoes, I have found a satisfactory pair"! Starfire declared as she held up a pair of black, platform, knee-high boots.

"She better like this", Terra said a bit demandingly, "the shoes and dress are $130"!

Terra went up to the counter and purchased her items. The girls couldn't wait to get home.

A/N Yes I should've put in the dance but it would've been uber long! Hahaha I love that word! The next chapter shall be the dance where a lot of stuff is going to happen! YAY!


	8. Hey! Dance! Yay!

A reader approached me (well an e-mail but still) asking if I could write in a new character/villain. Well, as I may not do this all the time, I'll be happy to oblige! The character ties in with the story very well. His name is Shadow, he can control darkness, and chooses the "Grim Reaperish" attire. He is owned by YojimbosBlade. Oh, and I will NOT do this all the time! Only if the character has a place in the story. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I can't just have random characters that have no significance in the plot. AND there is no Cy/Rav. Thing going on.  
  
Terra and Starfire almost broke the door down when they got home.

"Were Home"! Terra yelled to no one in particular.

Best Boy was, of course, the first to greet her. Terra and Beast Boy hugged tightly. Then, Terra and Starfire scurried up to Terra's room.

"Sorry Beast Boy", Terra called behind her, "we only have two hours to get ready".

Sweatdrop

Terra and Starfire headed up the stairs, when they were at Terra's door she remembered that she was holding a Hot Topic bag.

"Wait", Terra said to Starfire, "we forgot to give Raven her outfit".

Raven was pretty upset when they had left and Terra hoped that she had calmed down. Terra bravely knocked on the door.

"Raven"? She asked timidly. "Look, I know we...I was a little hard on you about Cy, but I got you a dress and I hope you still want to go to the dance...",

Terra paused and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Umm, alright then I'll leave it at the door".

Terra sighed and walked away, feeling like Raven was angry at her. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Raven wasn't angry, she just felt estranged from everyone else lately. It's pretty obvious, considering a 'normal' teenage girl's favorite movie is usually Bring it On, not Interview with the Vampire. (A/N I guess I'm not normal then, heh heh) But what was normal? And why wouldn't living in a house with truly atypical people make her feel right at home? Raven wondered why this hadn't bothered her before. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She really didn't want to go to the dance, but she decided she had to grin and bear it, just to make her friends happy. She suddenly realized why she had stayed all these years though she felt like an outsider. Her friends. They were the ying to her yang, so to speak Their lively nature completely balanced her moody temperament.

She sprung out of her bed to claim the dress Terra bought her. She threw opened her door half expecting to see a Limited Too bag. She was pleasantly surprised to see a black bag labeled Hot Topic in large sinister letters waiting for her. She looked down the hall both ways to make sure no one was watching, and confiscated it. She carefully lifted the dress out of the bag, closing her eyes as if not to ruin the suspense. She opened her eyes, and was relieved to find a beautiful gothic gown, perfectly suiting her morbid sense of style. Now, Raven wasn't much for dresses, but Terra had made sure to place the price tag in plain view to ensure Raven wore it. Also, at the bottom of the bag, was a hefty shoe box. Raven flung it open finding the boots of her dreams. Maybe her friends knew her better then she thought. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness come over her. She stared at the clock on her night stand. "Oh, shit! Raven exclaimed. It was already seven and she would only have an hour to get ready. Raven really didn't wear make-up, but being as this was a special occasion she decided she would go to Terra and Starfire for help.

"Well", Raven began, "here goes nothing".

Raven walked out her room, dress in hand, ready to loose the last shred of self-dignity she had. It was all worth it for her friends.

Robin had just finished putting on his tuxedo and was slicking his hair back with gel.

"Robin", he said to himself as he looked into his mirror, "your sure are a lady killer".

Robin had, of course, assumed he was alone, but learned otherwise when Beast Boy hopped behind him.

"Hey, Mister Smooth, think your letting that hairgel get to your brain"?

Robin was slightly embarrassed, but rather than clobber him like Cyborg, he merely let out an agitated "Shut-up".

"Dude, let me show you how it's really done". Beast Boy boasted.

He dipped a comb into some of Robin's hairgel, and proceeded to comb through his hair, enjoying the end result.

"See, what did I tell you...",

but his sentence was cut short when his hair sprang into it's normal, unruly form.

"Heh heh, looks like were having some technical difficulties", Beast Boy said reassuringly.

He did as before with even more gel, and got the same result. Robin raised an eyebrow

"Don't say a word", huffed Beast Boy as he walked out.

Robin couldn't wait to see Starfire, he wondered what was taking the girls so long.

"Robin"? Starfire had called.

He knew she was going to look pretty, but he couldn't brace himself for what he saw next.

"Starfire", he squeaked.

He couldn't find words. If he thought she had looked good the last time he saw her in a dress, then nothing compared to this.

"You look beautiful".

"Do you really think so"? Starfire asked, slightly blushing.

"Of course", Robin replied.

"Robin, you look especially handsome this evening", Starfire giggled.

"Why, thank you", Robin said imitating a James Bond-like accent.

Everything was starting out perfectly for him, he hoped he would be able to say the same about everyone else's night.

Terra was putting the finishing touches on her look. She had crimped her hair, was wearing a pink bow as a choker, and had medium-sized pink hoop earrings on. Terra heard a knock on her door. She answered it, only to find Beast Boy in a tux holding out a rose for her.

"Aww, Beast Boy, thats so sweet". She cooed.

Beast Boy checked her out.

"Wow, Terra, your hot"! He blurted.

Terra stared at him for am minute, making him wonder if he said the wrong thing.

"Thanks"! Terra said happily, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, he didn't need to start his night out with Terra pissed at him.

Cyborg waited impatiently for Raven at the bottom of the stairs, What was taking her so long? He expected she would just wear her regular clothes, but never thought in a million years that she would wear a dress. Raven looked kind of Burtonesqe as she floated down the stairs. Her dress was very form fitting, and pooled around her feet at the bottom. She had her hair in an elegant updo that was decorated with tiny silver skull clips. And what tied the look together was, surprisingly, her own cloak. Raven was pulled way out of her comfort zone, but she had to admit that she looked awesome.

"You look nice", Cyborg said, trying to sound as non-romantic as possible.

He didn't want anything to change between them. Besides, he didn't want Tara to get bad reviews.

"Thanks", Raven said.

Cyborg couldn't wear a tuxedo like the other guys, so he decided to wear a little bow-tie instead. (A/N aww)

"Shall we go"? Offered Cyborg.

"Yeah, but what about the others"? Raven questioned.

"Their all in the T-car", Cyborg answered.

Raven's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Were using the T-car for a dance"?

"Yup, the one and only".

"Sweet", Raven exclaimed.

As they piled in the car Raven couldn't help but feel a little excited. This was going to be a new experience for her. It didn't take long for them to arrive to H.I.V.E, the T-car being so fast. The second they entered the gymnasium they knew all eyes were on them, especially Cyborg. He had quite a "history" with H.I.V.E .

"Came back for some ass-whopping", Gizmo said and smiled deviously.

Cyborg brushed him off.

"Hey I'm going to get some punch", Raven said to Cyborg.

"Sure", he said continuing to shoot dirty looks at Gizmo.

As she was pouring herself the drink, she noticed a strange cloaked person she didn't recognize standing in the corner. Jinx was grabbing some chips, when she saw Raven staring at the strange newcomer.

"His name is Shadow", Jinx offered without being asked, "he controls darkness and is pretty much a loner, you two would probably hit it off".

"No one asked you", Raven sneered.

Jinx backed off, and rejoined her group of miscreants. Raven then observed that this Shadow was carrying a scythe. She wished she could see his face, but it was hidden beneath a dark mask. Maybe it was better that way, it gave him an air of mystery. She hadn't realized Terra was coming over.

"I saw him too". Terra said making Raven jump. "Do you know anything about him"?

"Not much", Raven replied, "only that his name is Shadow and he controls darkness, anything else is a question mark wrapped in enigma".

"I don't know about you but he give me the chills". Terra said shuttering.

"Thats what I like about him", Raven stated very matter-of-factly.

"Raven, sometimes I just don't get you".Terra said playfully.

"But when you do your right on target", Raven replied.

"I guess your right". Terra said. She then gave Raven a Cheshire Cat grin.

"What"? Questioned Raven.

"That Shadow guy is totally checking you out", Terra whispered.

"Really"? Raven asked earnestly.

"Der, can't you tell". Terra asked.

Raven gave her a blank stare.

"Terra, do I look like a person who could tell"?

"Should I answer that"? Terra asked.

"No". Raven answered.

"Okay, enough with this"! Terra exclaimed. "Go talk to him"!

Terra had to literally push Raven over to him.

"Hi, Shadow is it"? He nodded. "This is my friend Raven..."

When Raven didn't say anything Terra had to elbow her in the ribs.

"Hi", Raven uttered.

"Look I'll leave you two kiddies alone, Beast Boy's calling me". Terra said.

"Wait a second I don't hear..." Raven couldn't finish because Terra had already scurried away.

It looked as if Raven was left to her own devices for this situation.

"What you up to Terra"? Asked Beast Boy.

"Just playing matchmaker". Terra answered.

"Umm, Terra, you do know that everyone here is a villain and potential enemy right"?

"Oops", said Terra, hitting herself upside the head. "We better break it up before anything happens".

"Why don't you have Cyborg do it", Beast Boy suggested, "romantic or not, he really cares about Raven, and wouldn't want her getting cozy with a bad guy".

"You right", agreed Terra, "I'll go get him".

Terra knew he'd be concerned, he was like an older brother to Raven, always encouraging her. She finally spotted him flirting with Bumblebee. (A/N she was in "Deception" last Saturday) "Maybe he's the one who needs the 'saving'", Terra thought to herself.

"Cy, can I have a word with you?" Terra asked.

Before he could answer he was snatched away.

"Okay, Raven is digging this creepy villain and I need you to stop it".

"Umm, Terra, she'll think I like her like that if I intervene". Cyborg Said.

"Yeah, and so will that Shadow dude and he'll lay off". Terra replied.

"Okay", Cyborg agreed.

He did feel a little protective of Raven, but he didn't feel right intruding like that. He found Raven dancing with some cloaked guy and automatically had the same impression of him that Terra did. Creepy. When the song ended Cyborg marched up to him and said very tough,

"Excuse me buddy, but thats my date".

"Very well", said Shadow. "Raven, we will meet again".

With that he slinked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Cyborg, that guy was freaking me out a little, but you didn't have to do that". Raven said a little annoyed.

"I know", Cyborg replied, "but that dude wasn't good news".

"Your right, I guess, but he had some sort of pull on me, I can't quite figure it out". Raven said.

"Villains tend to do that". Cyborg replied. "But, come on, some students here made a mosh pit"!

Raven and Cyborg joined the rest of the Titans in the mosh pit, and they moshed until closing time. They didn't care if their clothed got messed up because Cyborg had built a 'T-washer'. Good times.  
  
A/N I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to end this damned chapter. Oh and Shadow was a bit of a cameo, he doesn't talk much in this...


	9. This is the last time

Yes, the focus was on Raven that last chapter, but oh well, cause this is MY story! Lol Ok, now more Terra-ness! Yay! Oh, I would also like to say that I have a concept for another story that I hope to be composing soon. It's called "Win a Date with Blackfire", I'm not giving out details just yet, but be on the look out! R&R please.

BEEP, BEEP! Terra slammed her fist on the snooze button of her alarm clock, it couldn't be time to wake up yet. After about five times of doing this she decided she should pull herself out of bed. Terra stretched and rubbed her mascara stained eyes.

"What a night", She thought as she dragged herself to the bathroom.

When she looked in the mirror she was surprised at what she saw. Her hair was developing a greasy build-up, she had raccoon eyes, and to top it off she was wearing a lovely coat of red lipstick on her teeth.

"Well this would look ok if I was Courtney Love", She said to herself, "better take a shower".

Terra grabbed some fresh towels out of the pantry and turned the water on. When it had reached the desired temperature she stepped in, letting the hot water pound against her back. She could feel the scum from the night before drip off of her. Terra squeezed some Herbal Essences into her palm and worked it through her honey blonde locks. When your washing caked mud from your hair it is nothing less than a totally 'organic' experience. (A/N I'm such a perv (-;) Terra rinsed out her hair and turned the water off. She reached for a towel, and twisted her hair inside of it. Then, she wrapped a terry cloth robe around her and put on her fuzzy slippers.

"Much better", Terra thought.

She entered the kitchen, not in much of a mood for a big breakfast. She put some hot water on and peeled an orange for herself. After she had fixed herself some tea, she decided to eat on the roof of the tower. The sun was just raising, letting a beautiful picture unfold right in front of her. Terra clutched her steaming mug as a vast sea of colors rose above the horizon.

After that charming display Terra came to realize that no one was up yet. She got up and looked around the house. No one was there, not even in their rooms. Terra was confused as to where they would go at six o' clock in the morning, but enjoyed the solitude. Ever since she was revived she hadn't had much time to think. She pondered the last week as she sipped the last sugary bit of tea. Things had gone in a whirlwind for her.

Tired of thinking, she plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Kiddie and crappy dating shows seemed to be the only thing on this early. "

Ugh", Terra groaned, "there's nothing on all 240 channels and my friends are God knows where".

Suddenly, if answering her complaint, Robin flashed across the television screen, his voice rushed and urgent.

"Terra, come to the pizza place on Main St. now".

Before she could reply he was already gone.

"Okay, what was that about?" Terra questioned herself.

She decided it must be important and quickly threw on her battle gear and hurried toward the described location.

"What's the emergen-" Terra stopped short when she saw a bright yellow banner reading: 'Welcome to the team Terra!' hanging on the outside entrance. Abruptly, her friends popped out of their hiding places, decked out in party hats and noise-makers.

"Surprise!" All the Titans shouted.

Terra was a tad dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Instead she let out a confused "eep". Beast Boy walked up to her and clasped her hand.

"Terra, were making you an official Titan, and are willing to forget all the other mishaps if you will do us the honor of accepting."

Terra nodded, words seemed to avoid her today. Robin extended his hand, and handed her a communicator.

"Now, Terra, this is the last time I'm giving you this." Robin said with a chuckle.

Terra let him drop it in her palm and she admired it as if it were a precious piece of jewelry.

"One more thing", Beast Boy said as he revealed a tiny white kitten from behind his back, "you could use one more cute furry friend".

"Ohmygosh, it's so adorable!" Terra squealed in delight.

She pecked Beast Boy on the cheek and squeezed the little animal (the kitten, not Beast Boy).

"Glorious!" Starfire chirped. "Now we shall begin the festivities!"

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Whose up for Tofu burgers?"

Even the kitten's eyes widen

A/N Yes, it was short, and yes, there's one more chapter. Terra will be in all future Titan stories of mine. R&R an I'll be your best friend. Also, check out YojimbosBlade for Shadow Titan, it has a tie-in with Terra Returns and is quite good. Oh, and before I forget, Tiny Titan if you want help with putting up your stories than please e-mail me at kittykatgirl16ATaolDOTcom (make sure you put an 'at' symbol and a .) thanks!


	10. Endings And Bacon Bits

"Oh no", Cyborg heaved, not that tofu crap again."

Just to show his passion for _real_ meat he ordered an extra large meat-lovers' pizza, complete with a cheese stuffed crust and bacon bits scattered over the top. Beast Boy grimaced at the thought and got their vegetarian special. Robin and the girls' laughed at his antics and went straight for the ice cream, paying no mind to the dinner before dessert rule.  
Terra was starting to feel like herself again, as if she were starting right where she left off. Terra suddenly found herself uneasy. Could Slade _really_ be gone? She brushed the thought off quickly, not wanting to bother her friends with disturbing thoughts. Besides, this was a party, she should be having fun.

"I hope you don't think going to a pizza place is the full extent of your party", Robin said.

Terra peered up from her halfway finished ice cream bowl and gave him a puzzled look.

"That's right", Beast Boy added, "there's definitely more."

Terra finished the rest of her ice cream in one huge gulp, causing her to hold her head in pain.

"Bra…in…frrr…eeezzze!" She managed to sputter between gasps. "So, uhh, what are we gonna do?" Terra asked once she regained composure.

"Whatever you want", Beast Boy said. "I vote on a wet T-shirt con…"

"How about a movie?" Raven interjected.

"Sounds great." Terra replied, "But can we change? I wanna go casual for once in our lives".

"Let me add something to the ongoing list of things I don't do, casual." Raven said making a mental note.

"Fine, fine", Terra laughed. "How about Wicked Scary 2? That looked good."

Raven glared at her.

"What?" Terra asked innocently.

"I know! I know!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Let's see Rock Horror Picture Show!"

"Yeah, that's one of me favorite movies!" Terra agreed.

"Come on guys, everybody knows you can't go to Rocky Horror without dressing up". Raven pointed out.

"No problem", Cyborg said whipping out appropriate costumes.

Everybody stopped to stare at him.

"Don't ask", Cyborg said

The Titans shrugged and each took a costume. Robin was Frank, Terra and Beast Boy were Brad and Janet, Starfire was Magenta, Raven was Columbia, and Cyborg was Eddie.

"Hey we still need some people to be Riff Raff and Rocky". Terra said.

"I know who to call", Robin said taking out his communicator.

In no time Speedy and Aqualad came bounding down the street.

"Whats up?" Speedy questioned Robin.

"Nothing much", he replied, "were about to see Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Apparently", Speedy said in response to Robin dressed in drag.

"Well that's kind of why we called you guys, we need someone to be Riff Raff and Rocky.

"I'll be Rocky", Speedy volunteered.

"I guess I'll be this "Riff Raff" you speak of", said Aqualad.

"Great!" Terra squealed on delight.

She scooped up her new kitten, newly dubbed CeCe (a/n awww) and entered the theater with her friends.

"And so begains my new life", Terra thought to herself.

A/N what a short and odd ending. I'm very sorry to those unfamiliar with Rocky Horror Picture Show…R&R

Tara: Hey, hoped you liked it!

Terra: Whose this bitch that stole my name?

Tara: Stole _your_ name. You stole mine!

Terra and Tara get into catfight which includes ripping clothes and pulling hair

Cyborg: This is more entertaining than the fan fic!

Beast Boy: I second that!

Robin: You bet!


End file.
